House Of Wolves
by JJRivaille
Summary: Justo cuándo el mundo de los vampiros y hombres lobo estaba en paz, llego una persona para cambiarlo todo y volvió a poner ambos mundos de cabeza.


**Oneshot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las paginas de facebook "Shingeki No Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki No Kyojin 2.0".**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoria de Hajime Isayama. Las imágenes no las hice yo, créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

\- Esa presa es mía Eren.

\- No veo tu nombre en ella.

\- ¡E-esperen un momento! Yo no soy presa de nadie...

\- Jajajajaja ¿te enoja que lo toque Armin?, ayer grito como un gatito desprotegido cuando le metí mis dedos en...

\- ¿Quieres que rompamos el tratado Eren?

\- Entre nosotros nunca existió tal cosa Armin.

\- Apresúrate, el olor a perro mojado comienza a molestarme.

\- Quieres callarte cuatro ojos.

\- Me sorprende que no callaras a tu "novio" cuando nos contó que le hizo al trasero de este chico, Hulkasa.

Armin comenzaba a molestarse, nadie se callaba y el pánico comenzaba a invadirme es muy diferente cuando esta enojado.

\- Bien porque no me das a tu guardaespaldas y te doy a este idiota.

\- Ni hablar mocoso.

\- Levi...

\- La cuatro ojos tiene razón, el aroma a perro mojado es repugnante.

\- Ámame por favor.

\- ¡Ya cállense todos! Me das a Jean por las buenas o va a ser por las malas.

\- Veamos que puedes hacer.

¡Esperen! ¿No quieren saber como empezó esta batalla campal y quien es Eren y Armin? Bueno probablemente tenga que contarles desde que esto empezó hace como unos 10,000 años atrás... Esta bien no tanto tiempo, hace un mes conocí a mi peor pesadilla y gracias a él estoy metido en este gran lío, así que vamos a remontarnos a ese tiempo.

Sasha y Connie fueron a mi casa para hablar de una fiesta, uhm como dijeron que se llamaba... Ah si una Mascarada.

\- No quiero ir.

\- Jean por favor ¿cual es el problema?

\- No visto de etiqueta.

\- Te prestare uno de mis trajes y asunto arreglado.

\- Jean deberías de animarte -entro mi mamá con unos bocadillos en una bandeja de plata, Connie respingo un poco cuando se la acercaron y con una cara medio rara rechazo la merienda- casi nunca sales y estos dos chicos son tus únicos amigos.

\- Pero... -muy a mi pesar mi mamá tenía razón, no era muy sociable que digamos porque la gente me aburre, excepto Sasha y Connie que son bastante peculiares diría yo- Yo elijo el traje que quiero que me prestes.

\- Muy bien, vamos a mi casa y te lo doy.

La verdad no estoy tan familiarizado con este tipo de cosas, llegue a mi casa solamente a darme un baño y ponerme el atuendo: un traje muy elegante y un antifaz que cubría la mitad de mi cara todo en un color muy armonioso... Negro.

En fin, dijeron que pasarían por mi a las 9:30 p.m algo tarde para mi gusto en hacer una fiesta pero yo no era el anfitrión y mis padres ya decían que me hacia falta salir, no había excusas, el timbre sonó y enseguida de eso un pequeño grito por parte de mi padre avisando que ya habían venido por mi, me despedí y emprendí el camino.

Mis acompañantes iban en la parte delantera del carro y comenzaron a hablar acerca de la fiesta y de lo felices que estaban en que yo hubiera aceptado, no era gran cosa pero ellos se veían sumamente entusiasmados, llegamos a una casa increíblemente grande me atrevo a decir que era casi como un castillo y la fachada era algo antigua; al entrar ya se veía que la gente estaba disfrutando del agradable ambiente, fascinado por el lugar perdí a mis compañeros de vista pero no me importo y seguí disfrutando de la vista espaciosa que salía del interior de este palacio. La música clásica se hizo presente y con ello se abrió paso a la pista de baile, cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en la espalda y me empujaron hacia ella me quede estático pues no sabía bailar en unos instantes un antifaz blanco estaba frente a mis ojos con un rostro fino, ojos tan azules como un cielo claro y una cabellera rubia sostenida de una pequeña coleta que dejaba salir algunos cabellos fuera de esta acomodados armoniosamente en su cara. Sostuvo mi espalda y guió una de mis manos por su hombro comenzando a mover los pies junto con los míos.

\- ¿No es raro que dos chicos bailen? -dije un poco nervioso.

\- ¿En qué siglo vives? -dijo muy tranquilo con una voz que sentía que me noqueaba.

\- Y-yo... -titubee un poco, estaba poniéndome nervioso porque movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo por mi espalda mientras dábamos vueltas.

\- Tranquilo, yo te tengo. -me deje guiar por sus pasos, su aroma invadía mis fosas nasales y me hacia sentir en un profundo trance, su piel blanca y suave me dejaban con ganas de querer tocar más. Me llevo a un lugar un poco apartado, no sabía que pasaba mi mente se estaba poniendo en blanco y entre mis delirios observaba como abría la boca y de ella sobresalían unos pequeños pero afilados colmillos, deslizó sus dedos por mi cuello y luego su lengua. Se detuvo en seco y comenzó a olfatear- Nos tenemos que ir, es una lástima porque nos estábamos divirtiendo. Agárrate fuerte.

Entre las alucinaciones y la poca fuerza que tenía lo agarre de su saco y lo siguiente que sentí fue un fuerte viento en mi cara.

\- Ojos... Ojos azules...

\- Hey despierta, parece que alguien esta teniendo un sexy sueño.

\- Waa -desperté de golpe tapando la enorme ereccion que tenía- ¿quién eres tú? ¿Donde están mis amigos? ¿Porque no seguimos en la fiesta?

\- ¿Estabas soñando conmigo? Me halagas en serio, me llamo Armin Arlert mucho gusto, tus amigos se tuvieron que quedar un rato mas en la fiesta y nosotros nos fuimos porque...

\- Espera ¿como sabes que estaba soñando contigo?

\- Porque dijiste ojos azules y por lo que tienes entre las piernas -rozo con las yemas de sus dedos mi bulto.

\- Basta, basta no eres el único con ojos azules.

\- Probablemente no pero soy al único que has conocido con unos además en la fiesta estabas igual de excitado que ahora. Bueno ¿quieres continuar con lo que dejamos allá y hacernos cargo de este asunto?

\- M-mis padres están en casa.

\- No es verdad.

\- ¿Que quieres de mi?

\- Eso es fácil... Tu sangre.

Guiño un ojo coquetamente y volvieron a sobresalir esos colmillos de su boca. Desperté con mucho sudor en mi frente, ya era de día y los rayos del sol daban directo en mi cara, un sueño, solo eso lo único que estaba en esa habitación era el traje y la ereccion que no quería desaparecer de pronto se escucho que tocaban la puerta seguido de un anuncio diciendo que el desayuno estaba listo, me di un baño de agua congelada, me dirigí a la cocina tratando de evitar cualquier tema relacionado con la famosa fiesta y huí a la salida para poder ir a la escuela.

En la entrada me encontré con Sasha y Connie aparentemente ellos también evitaban el tema de la fiesta cosa que agradecí bastante; llegamos al salón y todo seguía su curso normal el maestro entro dando el anuncio de un alumno nuevo.

\- Denle la bienvenida al joven Arlert, siéntate en donde encuentres un lugar.

Sasha se movió de mi lado y el ocupo ese asiento, ojos azules, cabello rubio y su inigualable piel blanca.

\- Hola Jean -dijo con una hermosa dentadura que le hacia juego con la piel- espero que nos llevemos bien.

No supe que decir, lo que paso ayer fue real mas real que un carajo y ahora este tipo esta en esta escuela ¿porque? El descanso llego y como ya era de costumbre en este día comencé a huir en dirección a la cafetería, para mi sorpresa el ya estaba allá y cuando iba a dar media vuelta para irme toco mi hombro y me volteo frente a él.

\- ¿Q-que qui-quieres?

\- Vamos, vamos no me temas, hasta te compre el desayuno vamos a comer -se acercó a mi oído- a solas.

No supe como llegamos a la azotea de la escuela y yo no puse ningún pretexto, estaba muy nervioso y las manos me temblaban demasiado.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Que quieres de mi? -hable un poco mas decidido.

\- Ya te dije quien soy y que quiero de ti.

\- Pero los vampiros no pueden estar bajo el sol.

\- ¿En que siglo vives? De todas formas no estoy directamente en el sol -se quedo en la entrada de las escaleras.

\- Vaya, vaya... Parece que lo encontrase y es igual a ella.

\- Eren, ¿que haces aquí? Este es territorio prohibido para tu especie.

\- Es bueno tener algunos aleados, Marco a él. -ese chico que aparentaba ser tímido y nervioso en clase se lanzó contra Armin, ambos se estrellaron en la pared dejando un gran agujero en ella Marco abrió su boca y de ella salieron colmillos estaba a punto de atacar hasta que el rubio logro darle una patada dejándolo al otro extremo del techo y el sol le dio directo en el cuerpo hasta que desapareció- Vaya eres fuerte... Cuidalo o de nuevo se puede presentar una terrible tragedia jajaja.

De un salto desapareció del lugar y Armin se quedo en donde estaba.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si.

\- ¿Quién es él y a quien me parezco?

\- Tenemos que irnos, las clases comenzarán pronto.

Me dejó parado ahí y él se fue sin decir más, las clases retomaron su curso yo seguía pensando en el tipo de la azotea... A decir verdad dijo que me parecía a una chica... ¿Una chica?...

Hacía una semana que paso ese accidente y Armin se hizo muy cercano a mi, demasiado para mi gusto diría yo, todo el día estaba pegado conmigo.

\- Déjame estudiar.

\- No pareces muy inquieto por saber que soy un vampiro, ¿sabes quien más es un vampiro? Sasha y Connie...

\- Ahora veo porque los encontraba interesantes. Ese día de la fiesta ¿qué ocurrió exactamente?

\- Uhm, Eren se apareció con sus amigos.

\- ¿Eren? El chico de la azotea ¿cierto?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y él es?

\- Jajaja no me digas que no lo intuyes. Es un hombre lobo.

\- ¿Y para que me quiere?

\- Sabes es un poco tarde, debo irme.

Salió por la ventana dejándome con la duda de nuevo, ¿será que nunca me dirá que pasa? Ya era media noche y decidí dejar de estudiar para meterme a la cama pero un ruido en la ventana no me dejo hacerlo como ya era una costumbre de él abrí un poco enfadado esta.

\- ¿Que nunca me vas a dejar solo?

\- Oh viéndote de cerca si que eres igual a ella.

\- ¿Q-que haces aquí?

\- Vine a visitarte, ¿no me digas que solo Armin tiene permitido hacerlo? Jajajaja eres muy lindo, lastima que a mi me atraigan mas los hombres con mala cara y una obsesión absurda por la limpieza. Pero puedes servir para divertirme. Que bueno que él no este aquí -se acercaba a mi cara con sus dedos y unas uñas increíblemente largas comenzaba a rasguñar mi pómulo del cual salió una gota de sangre y el la lamió- tienes una sangre deliciosa, me imagino todo el esfuerzo que tiene que hacer ese idiota por no devorarte jajaja. Yo nunca probé a Minna pero antes de morir mi padre me explico su sabor y tu eres idéntico a esa descripción al igual que sus ojos; ¿una última petición antes de morir Kirschtein?

\- Mi-mira detrás de ti... -sostuvo mi cuello mucho mas fuerte y en cuanto volteo le di con lo primero que encontré pero no resultó tan bien como creía.

\- Igual que Minna, tratando de morir con honor, no ha cambiado en nada tu alma jajaja.

\- ¡Suéltalo ya!

Armin salto sobre su espalda y apretó su muñeca con fuerza para que me soltara, cuando lo hizo lo voló por la ventana y ellos salieron con dirección a la calle, de pronto comenzaron a trasformarse, Eren dio un enorme salto y sé alejaban tanto como podían de aquí. Las horas pasaban y Armin no volvía.

\- Uhm, se que no somos muy amigos, de hecho creo que ni conocidos y puede que algunas veces haya negado tú existencia pero por favor que no le pasa nada malo.

\- Las plegarias no funcionan en criaturas como nosotros.

\- ¡Armin! ¿Que paso?

\- Va a regresar y será mejor que te vayas de aquí, ahora que probó tu sangre nada lo detendrá.

\- ¿Y mis padres? No puedo dejarlos aquí.

\- Hanji ya se hizo cargo, vámonos.

Lo seguí a ciegas, no sabia si confiar en el porque no me había contado nada, pero era él quien me rescato ambas veces y no había de otra. Los días pasaban y Armin me seguía en la escuela, por ningún motivo me dejaba solo tampoco me dejaba regresar a mi antigua casa no sabía que sucedía pero muy en mi interior confiaba demasiado en él.

\- Armin ¿quién es Minna? -al fin pregunte ya había pasado un mes desde que lo conocí y nunca me había contado nada.

\- Hace algunos años en un pueblo vivía una joven pareja, la chica se dedicaba a la brujería y protegía al pueblo para que hombres lobo y vampiros no los atacaran. El joven no sabía a lo que se dedicaba su futura esposa pero ella llevaba una carga demasiado grande en sus manos, un día un hombre lobo logro romper el hechizo y devoro junto con varios lobos mas a todos los humanos que encontraron la joven vio a su prometido con una gran herida en su estómago parecía como si estuviera muerto y en su desesperación logro lastimar gravemente al líder de la manada, los lobos dieron la orden de retirada pero antes de esto el líder tomo a la pequeña y frágil bruja y le arranco la cabeza. El joven gravemente herido pero vivo vio esa escena y como las demás personas que lograron salvarse escapaban de ese pueblo, mientras veía como la vida se le escapaba de las manos y la cabeza de su prometida cerca de sus pies se escucharon pasos que estaba acercándose: "Hey hay uno vivo" "¿Que hacemos?" "Lo único que podemos hacer para salvarlo". El veneno corrió por el cuerpo del joven y la herida gradualmente desaparecía, el líder de los vampiros Erwin Smith convocó al heredero al trono Eren Jeager para proclamar un tratado de paz que hasta ahora se había cumplido pero como es natural un hijo quiere buscar venganza.

\- Y tú Armin ¿Que quieres?

\- Yo no quiero que se repita la historia, nunca creí que fueras a reencarnar en un hombre -acaricio una de mis mejillas-.

\- ¿Te molesta? -me sonroje un poco.

\- Para nada, es solo que... No se como tratarte y al parecer tu no recuerdas nada. Tienes sus ojos y su alma, su sangre huele igual. No sabes como me contengo cuando estoy a tu lado Jean. -estábamos bastante cerca, era una atracción que no había sentido antes, mi cuerpo se sentía ligero y su aroma invadía mis fosas nasales era como caer en un hechizo hasta que él se separó de mi- ¿Porque siempre que intento hacerte algo me interrumpen? Quédate aquí de acuerdo, no tardo.

Vaya eso estuvo cerca, no me siento incomodo a su lado... Pero ¿y si termina devorándome?

\- El señuelo funciono gatito, nos vamos.

\- Pero... Yo no...

\- Jajaja te llevare con Eren. -me tomo del estomago y me cargo en sus hombros una chica bastante fuerte diría yo, cabello negro y corto como la noche y una mirada afilada lista para cazar y triunfar- No creía que Armin fuera tan estupido jajaja.

\- Ahí está Levi yo por la izquierda y tu por la derecha.

\- Muy bien cuatro ojos.

\- Annie ve por ellos, me llevare a este idiota antes de que no lo quiten.

La rubia salto a la orden de la peli negra, me llevaban a cuestas y aun que trataba de liberarme nada funcionaba.

\- ¡Maldicion Mikasa dame a Jean ahora!

\- Ven por tu gatito Armin jajajaja.

Era el colmo Armin estaba poniendo una cara que en este tiempo no había visto, aumento la velocidad y nos alcanzo, una furia increíble emanaba de él, la chica me aventó y se transformó en lobo; ambos estaban atacándose y se veía que Armin llevaba las de ganar pero la chica dio un golpe final y en ese momento volvió a cárgame y llevarme lejos de ahí.

Y bueno esa fue la historia, ahora estoy atado y están apunto de pelear estas criaturas míticas en mis narices. Estaba un poco nervios Armin volvió a emanar esa furia de antes, ok si no se relajaban las cosas todos estaremos perdidos, trataba de pensar pero estar atado y en esta situación me traía mucho nerviosismo y no me ayudaba para nada.

Eren se acercó más y corto las sogas con las que me mantenía atado acercándome a las orillas del techo en el cual nos encontramos.

\- Tus últimas palabras para Minna, Armin.

\- Toda estará bien.

\- ¿Le vas a mentir, como no lo pudiste hacer la ultima vez lo harás ahora? Bien. Soy una mala persona ¿no? ¿Y crees que Armin será el ángel que te podrá salvar esta vez? Bueno, vamos a descubrirlo.

Eren me empujo, mientras yo iba cayendo algo inexplicable paso por todo mi cuerpo y las memorias de aquella chica regresaban a mi memoria, veía las imágenes claramente como si las hubiera vivido yo. En una fracción de segundo Hanji ya me había salvado la vida, me aterrizó y fue ella también a pelear; "corre" me dijo mi instinto quería huir pero también quería ayudar a Armin y los demás... Fue algo estupido supongo pero volví a subir esa casa y tome un vidrio roto que se encontraba ahí no se me ocurrió otra cosa hasta que llegue a mi destino seguía recordando todo lo que Minna vivió con Armin. Mire el cielo una última vez y vi que había una oportunidad así que tenía que aprovecharla.

\- ¡Hey Eren!

\- ¿Sigues vivo?

\- ¡Jean vete, huye! ¡Hazlo rápido idiota!

\- Armin, esta vez te ayudare... Mira el cielo.

\- Que romántico pero tendré que interrumpirlos. -Eren iba hacia mi en forma de hombre lobo cuando con el vidrio comencé a cortarme las venas lo mas profundo que podía- ¿Que mierda hiciste?

\- Ganar tiempo.

Las nubes comenzaron a tapar la luna llena y Eren regreso a su forma humana.

\- ¡Ahora, deténganlo!

Supongo que todo había terminado ya que estaba medio desmayado.

\- Vaya, nos volvimos a equivocar.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Soy tu yo de antes.

\- ¿Minna?

\- Así es, pero creo que volvimos a dejar a Armin solo.

\- Era la única forma de salvarlo ¿no? Demonios, ni siquiera pude despedirme de él p de mis padres.

\- Te daré algo que a mi me negaron, pero prométeme que de ahora en adelante harás las cosas mejor.

\- Supongo que es un trato.

Una luz blanca me cegaba...

\- Te dije que huyeras.

\- ¿Es luz fluorescente? ¿Donde estoy?

\- En un hospital, esas heridas fueron bastante profundas... Pensé que no te volvería a ver de nuevo.

\- ¿Porque no me convertiste en un vampiro?

\- No lo se ¿quieres ser un vampiro Jean?

\- Si es la única forma de estar juntos para siempre...

Armin se acercó y puso su boca en mi cuello, sentía su respiración y primero lamió la zona y luego comenzó a reír.

\- Jean hijo, ¿dime que estas bien?

\- Mamá claro que estoy bien.

\- Estábamos muy preocupados.

Tiene razón Armin siempre que me quiere hacer algo nos interrumpen.

\- ¿Crees que nos interrumpan ahora?

\- No se, tu eres el que sabe cuando las personas vienen.

\- Jajajaja que sensible.

Armin tomo mi nuca y me trajo hacia el dándome un increíble beso en los labios sin que nadie nos interrumpiera, terminando por poner su boca en mi cuello y así cerrar nuestro destino.

Cuando vi a un la imagen de Armin super seme no pude evitar escribir de él siendo tan masculino, no se usar mucho esta pagina pero les agradezco por pasar a leer :3


End file.
